Diamond II-B
Diamond II-B is the latest release of Oz Unity. The base for Diamond II-B is Ubuntu 13.04. Sticking to the traditions of the other Oz Unity releases Diamond II-B will use the same themes and many of the same programs. System DIamdond II-B is based on Canonicals Ubuntu 13.04 Linux distrobution. The default kernel is the 3.8.0 vanilla kernel. For users that want to use exotic kernels, there are many tutorials that explain how to install the liqourix, Con Kolivas and many other types of kernels. These tutorials can be found on the Oz Unity forums . Default Desktop Enviorment Diamond II-B will continue to use Canonicals Unity desktop as the default enviroemnt. Gnome fallback and XBMC will also be included. With the latest set backs with the Compiz Window manager Oz Unity still provides some of the best window decorations and desktop settings that are expected by many users. From Moebius Preface: “Struggle is the food from which change is made, and the best time to make the most of a struggle is when it's right in front of your face. Now, I know that might sound a bit simplistic, but, too often we're led to believe that struggling is a bad thing, or that we struggle because we're doing something wrong. I disagree. I look at struggle as an opportunity to grow. True struggle happens when you can sense what is not working for you and you're willing to take the appropriate action to correct the situation. Those who accomplish change are willing to engage the struggle.” ― Danny Dreyer Concept: To build upon the 'Ubuntu' base and provide a system which intermediate to advanced Linux users would find inviting and intuitive to use, enhanced with applications that the majority of users would require on a day by day basis which could easily be tailored to any individuals needs. We will continue to evolve into something that will become indispensable for personal computer users world wide. Installation: Burn the downloaded ISO 'image' to a DVD and then boot from the DVD. Alternatively if you don't have an optical drive, you can create a startup disk to USB flash drive and then boot your computer from there. Known Issues: For people who wish to change the default launguage, please reinstall the package 'locales' via the Synaptic Package Manager after installation is complete. Also, please delete the folder /home/.cache/thumbnails as root if you don't have thumbnails appearing. Feedback: If you would like to be part of this project, you are more than welcome to do so in whatever form you would like. From a tester, suggester to artist and coder. It should be fun and informative and together we may well just change the world. Disclaimer: Diamond is based on the Ubuntu 13.04 core. This IS NOT an LTS (Long Term Support) base and carries with it all the possible risks/issues associated with what I call a rolling release. Whilst we've tried to test on as many different units as we could there is no guarantee it will work on all. If you like this remix, then GREAT! if not, thanks for trying but please don't 'hate' - we're simply trying to 'give back' to a community that has given us so much. Credits: This has been a collaborative work, taking on board suggestions provided by the Oz Community. In great part, I would like to thank (in no particular order); Blackwolf, INX, linuxfreack, ryanvade, pam, LinuxPusher, Stanca and there are a whole bunch of people behind the scenes that help promote and distribute this remix. Download Link: https://www.ultimateeditionoz.com/download